The ordinary tooth brush, generally consisting of one single piece made of plastic or similar material, is known to all.
One of its main drawbacks is the difficulty of ensuring thorough cleanliness, especially in the spaces between the bristles, which fact lowers the level of hygiene and favours formation of bacteria--consequently creating a risk of infection in the oral cavity, even of a serious nature, and of gum infection in particular.